Mad Robin/Season 22
The buttons for Season 22 were chosen from the new set. * : c(4) d(8) %(10) h(10) (X) * : c(4) M(8) ^(10) k(10) (X) * : n(4) f(8) s(10) z(20) (X) * : H(4) %(8) f(10) d(10) (X) * : f(4) k(8) H(10) G(10) (X) * : k(4) s(8) g(10) M(10) (X) * : g(4) G(8) c(10) H(10) (X) * : d(4) s(8) z(10) h(10) (X) For discussions of this season, see the in the . (Note that this page was produced by a Python script that automatically generates the content from a YAML config file, with game data based on queries to the actual site. You can edit it by hand, but those edits may be overwritten in the future. Contact the commissioner if you'd like to suggest changes -- feedback is always welcome!) Division A Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 0 total points. Division B Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 0 total points. Division C Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 0 total points. Division D Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 0 total points. Division E Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 0 total points. Division F Preference lists Buttons are assigned by a least-squares method, such that the sum of the squares of the preference rankings of the buttons is minimized (1 point for first choice, 4 points for second, etc). 0 total points. Overall Head to head Each game is listed twice, once in each button's row; the scores in the row for the button, and the background color (green for a win, red for a loss) are from that button's perspective. Standings The standings are determined by percentage of games won, with ties broken by total percentage of rounds won. The "pop" column is an approximation of each button's popularity: The score is the sum of of the squares of the inverse of the positions times the number of people who put them in that position, so 64 points for each person who put them first, 49 points for each second, 36 points for each third, and so on, and higher numbers mean more popular. The numbered columns are how many people put them in those positions.